Reunion
by Cho ChangRULES
Summary: Nobody is reviewing my stories! *sob**sob*!!Please review my life depends on it!I think?
1. Reunion

It was a bright sunny morning when Harry Potter opened his eyes to find his owl Hedwig nibbling at his ear; tied around his leg was a letter, and this is what it said:

HOGWARTSSCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Harry Potter you are invited to a 10 year reunion which we would love you to attend........

When: 17TH of March

Where: Hogwarts school (No DUH!)

Time: 7 o'clock till, WELL, heck we don't know!!!

          SEE YOU THEN!!!

Harry thought for a moment, then he new the Date, it was the 17th of March today, "oh, Hedwig you are getting old!!!"

Harry immediately took out a Quill and some paper and wrote to Ron and Hermione about the event. 

Harry now played as seeker for the Montrose Hawkininins. Ron is an international Chess champion for England. Hermione is Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts and in ten years she has even made it to being vice head for Hogwarts, Harry shuddered to think what would happen if she was head!!! She had already laid down a strict rule that students could no longer utter a sound in the Library, and if they did...Harry shuddered again he took the thought right out of his mind.

It was getting close to 7 o'clock; he said good-bye to all of his team mates, and disapparated.

He planned to meet Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall. Harry was quite excited he hadn't seen any of them for quite some time! Sometimes Ron would come and watch him play, but Ron still hadn't mastered the art of disapparating; he once landed up in the Sydney Opera house, and of course, being Ron, he refused to say that he couldn't do it, and wouldn't any other means of transport. He hadn't seen Hermione for a year.

On his way to the Great Hall he ran across a witch that was wearing a very short skirt and a top that revealed a fair amount of cleavage, she appeared to be talking though her navel, her hair was long and high lighted she was pretty, in a strange sort of way. Harry knew that he had seen her before he would have liked to stay and spoken to her but he couldn't he knew he had to get to Ron and Hermione. He started to walk towards the hall. When that same girl stated running towards him, "HAAAAARRRRYYYY". He turned around. The girl flung her arms around his neck. "Harry how are you? Do you remember me? I'M Parvati!" 

"P- p- Parvati you have changed!" Harry said stuttering.

"I'm the fashion Designer for teen Witch weekly.  Isn't it absolutely fabulous!!!"

"Yes it is.....Well bye Parvati"

"Oh Harry let me walk with you," Parvati said hooking her arm in his

"OK," Said Harry looking up, Parvati was wearing the highest pair of shoes Harry had ever seen.

"PARVATI!!!!!!!" said a high pitched voice. Parvati turned around, then she squealed "LAVVV DARLING YOU LOOK FABULOUS!!!!"

Harry took advantage of this moment and hurried away. At last he was in the Great Hall. 

He looked around "HARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY'said two voices at the same time from other ends of the room. Then the next thing he new he was being embraced rather tightly by a bushy haired girl, she was quite pretty.....he thought for a moment......"HERMIONE................RON!!!'

"YES!!!!' they both said together.

Then "Ron......Hermione" and they all hugged...

Harry noticed that long after he had let go, Hermione and Ron where still hugging.

Then from out of no where came a Tall girl whom looked a bit like Rita Skeeter.. "break up this little love fest here, I'm trying to get though!!' She said breaking them apart.

"Who are YOU any way?' Hermione said indignantly.

"I am Hannah Abbott, got a problem, cause if you do I suggest that you go to my boss....RITA" Then Hannah walked briskly away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where gob smacked!

"You'll never guess who I've just seen.' Said Harry excitedly

"Who?" Ron and Hermione said.

'Parvati, she was dressed in what must have been her latest design for Teen Witch Weekly!!'

They all started to laugh.

Hermione whispered suddenly and said in what must have been a laugh, "they're clowns!!'

Harry and Ron whipped around. It was Crabbe and Goyle!! "They're the entertainers!' Harry started to laugh hysterically.

In fact Ron, Hermione and Harry had to almost pick themselves of the floor.

"HAAARRRRYYYYYYY!' that nasal twang came out of nowhere, again.

"Oh no, here comes trouble," said Harry with a sigh.

"Harry" said Ron, quickly, "Hermione and I are going to step out for a bit of fresh air."

"Talk about taking the cowards' way out" Harry said

"Harry DARLING, you simply must come and sit at our table!" Parvati said.  
"UM ER Ummm Maybe later, I was just chatting to Hermione and Ron…"

"No no, DARLING, they have just left the Great hall, come and sit down DARLING!' she said dragging him along. 

Harry sighed and walked with Parvati, hoping that someone would rescue him

Please write a review, BUT BE NICE!! I am sensitive. I would love to know what you think.


	2. What goes on?

"Thank goodness we got out of there ', said Hermione with a sigh of relief.  
  
'Well Hermione, that really wasn't the reason I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to tell you something!' Said Ron rather hurriedly.  
  
"What' said Hermione rather untackfully.  
  
" Well Hermione I wanted to tell you this since...... well let's just say ages ago, I just didn't know how to phrase it……………….I really really really like you!' Ron said in one huge rush.  
  
"Oh Ron I like you to," Hermione said looking deeply into Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they walked around the lake, they didn't say very much, Ron felt as if his head was full of mush. They stopped right at the edge of the lake and gazed out at it, then they turned to face each other .Ron leaned forward to kiss Hermione, there lips met each others, Ron had a warm feeling like nothing on this earth could tear them apart. But just as Ron was thinking that...... They were pulled apart and then pulled back together.  
  
"Hey" they both shouted in unison.  
  
The man who pulled them apart was quite big, and his hands where as big as dustbin lids.  
  
"HAGRID!' Hermione shouted.  
  
He turned around, it was Hagrid!  
  
"Ron…Hermione, Sorry about that , looking for my nephew Neville, you seen him around?' Hagrid said in a rather surprised voice.  
  
"Hagrid please don't say you are talking about Neville Longbottom?' said Ron in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Well it is a very long story that will take all night to tell, but any ways I'm so happy you two are together, I always knew that it would work between you!' Hagrid said with what seemed to be tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hagrid we aren't getting married you know!'said Ron  
  
"I know I know but I've always liked the thought of you two together;' Said Hagrid know in a slightly more jolly tone.  
  
He have both of them a tight squeeze, which nearly winded them and said" The feast is about to start see you there!"  
  
"Cmon Hermione, lets go up to the feast," Ron said putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
They walked up slowly to the great hall.  
  
"Look there is Harry" said Hermione in a bit of a laugh'oh boy he must be fuming know, we didn't even tell him that we had gone!'  
  
Harry had someone sitting on his lap, it was ......Lavendar, she was feeding him cherries! Harry got up when he saw Ron and Hermione, they where on the floor at this stage just about killing themselves laughing!  
  
'Well I've got to go now see you guys later,'said Harry quickly and then he walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Bye-bye Harrykins Sweetie, see you later'shouted Lavendar from the other end of the room.  
  
'Oh boy oh boy do I feel like putting a hex on you two!' exclaimed Harry violently.  
  
"Oh, Harrykins we are so sorry! Do you want a cherry to make it all better!" said Ron teasingly  
  
Harry wasn't laughing!  
  
"Come on you two let's go sit down the feast is about to begin!' Hermione said hurridly.  
  
All of a sudden Harry ferl as if he was back at Hogwarts School.  
  
Chapter three coming soon! 


	3. The end of the beginning

Harry Ron and Hermione sat down at one of the massive tables, they where no longer split into houses but as on long table.  
  
They had place names at each place they twinkled with stars.  
  
Ron and Hermione had place names next to each other, but Harry was stuck between Hannah Abbout and of coarse Lavender.  
  
Harry thought to himself, "What a fun evening this was going to be!'  
  
"Well at least you're on the opposite side to us!' Said Hermione  
  
"Well aren't we just Miss. Optimistic!" Harry grumbled  
  
*~*~  
  
"Then there was silence, and in walked Dumbledore, He hasn't changed a bit in ten years.' Said Harry across the table.  
  
'Yes I know, their where rumours that he kept some of the stone.' said Hermione in her usual knowing voice  
  
'But he couldn't have" said Harry leaning across the table, "I mean you know as well as I do that..."  
  
"Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore,  
  
"Sorry' professor Harry said with a slight grin across his face,  
  
Dumbledore returned it.  
  
It was so funny to see all of his old teachers, Snape now had grey hair that had been tried to been dyed with "Deidre's dying to dye".  
  
Harry new this because he had used it once, he started to get Goosebumps when he thought about what had happened.  
  
Dumbledore made a very funny speech, then he lifted his hands and said......"EAT!!!!!'  
  
As Dumbledore said this Harry dropped his knife, he bent down to pick it up and he saw that Ron had his hand in Hermione's!  
  
Harry got up so quickly he bumped his head on the table.  
  
'OUCH!!!!" Harry practically squealed.  
  
'Ron can I talk to you for a moment, OUTSIDE." Harry said looking meanfully into Ron's eyes  
  
'Ok sure' he said looking slightly puzzled  
  
They walked out  
  
"Ok, right either I am seeing things or you had your Hand in Hermione's hand, tell me one of the two, not that you have a choice!" Harry said trying to keep calm.  
  
"No mate you weren't seeing things," Ron said coolly.  
  
"So you two are together!' Harry said.  
  
"Well done Harry, gee have you checked your brain lately!"  
  
'I am so happy for you Ron! When did it happen?' Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Just now at the lake, I just told her that I liked her and it happened!" Ron said "  
  
" So" Ron said again, " What is this between you and Lavender?  
  
They both collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
" Well I have a very hard choice mate, Ginny or Cho!" Said Harry Laughing still  
  
" Lay your broom infested hands anywhere near my sister and I'll get you!" Ron said trying to be serious.  
  
They laughed again and walked up to the great hall feeling very much like Hogwarts Students again.  
  
The End!!  
  
Please write a review and tell me what you thought of my story! 


End file.
